


Forgotten Coffee

by reeby10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship, TheyDeserveBetter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip, wincing when cold sludge filled her mouth. Looked like she'd lost track of time again if her coffee had had time to cool down that much. It was a shame too, there'd been almost half a cup and it was her favorite vanilla latte with a dash of cinnamon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for They Deserve Better Day 5- AUs because who doesn't love a coffee shop AU? I wanted to do a bit of both platonic and romantic relationships and Skye just works really well with everyone.

Skye picked up her cup of coffee and took a sip, wincing when cold sludge filled her mouth. Looked like she'd lost track of time again if her coffee had had time to cool down that much. It was a shame too, there'd been almost half a cup and it was her favorite vanilla latte with a dash of cinnamon.

“Hey, Melinda,” Skye called, “can I get another cup?” She smiled sweetly, hoping that would forestall any glaring or reprimands for letting her coffee get cold.

“Did you actually drink the last one?” Melinda grumped, crossing her arms over her chest. Skye just smiled wider, making Melinda roll her eyes. “Fine. But that's the last one for today unless Trip takes pity on you later.”

Skye frowned a little, wondering who Trip was, but decided not to ask. It was better to avoid annoying the woman who gave her really good discounts on coffee and didn't seem to mind her hanging out at the coffee shop pretty much every day. The coding she was doing needed a little more tweaking before her next cup of coffee came anyway.

It seemed like only minutes later when she next looked up, but it had to have been hours because the sky was starting to darken and the street outside the window was packed with rush hour traffic. A quick check revealed an almost full cup of coffee by her elbow that had gone totally and unfortunately cold.

“Ah, crap,” she whispered, darting a furtive eye at the counter. Melinda didn't seem to notice she'd emerged from her coding haze, busy with a complicated looking order for an impatient woman in a business suit.

Her gaze was drawn to someone else behind the counter. Most of the time Melinda worked the register while Jemma or Fitz manned the register, depending on whether it was the morning or afternoon, and Mack was in the kitchen. This was someone new, though, or at least someone Skye hadn't seen before and she thought she'd met anyone who'd worked at the shop in the last year.

The guy noticed her looking and smiled, a wide, happy smile that made her duck her head, flushing. A few moments later she felt someone approach and stop right next to her table. She looked up, already knowing it would be him.

“Hi,” the guy said, smiling that fantastic smile again. “I'm Antoine Triplett, everyone calls me Trip. You must be Skye, Melinda talks about you a lot.”

Skye's eyes widened. “Oh god, what does she say?” she asked. “I swear I'm not as weird as she says.”

“She didn't say anything like that,” Trip replied, laughing. He had a nice laugh as well, deep and cheerful. “She seems to really like you.”

“Really?” Skye said. That was definitely news to her. “I figured she just tolerated me.”

“Well, I've never heard her talk about anyone like that before, and I've known her for years.”

“I've never seen you around,” Skye said, tilting her head curiously. “Have you worked here and I'm just oblivious? I think I'd remember someone like you though, you're kind of smoking.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she covered it with her mouth, face burning. “Oh god, I so did not mean to say that, ignore me.”

He laughed again, apparently not at all bothered by what she said. “I know I look good, girl,” he said with a wink. His grin was so infectious she could feel herself smiling, embarrassment pushed aside for now. “I haven't been here for awhile, I spent a year studying abroad and just got back. Melinda kept my job open for me.”

“She must like you too then,” Skye said, glancing over at the counter where Melinda was putting pastries in the case by the register. She leaned forward conspiratorially. “Think you could get me a new coffee since she likes us so much? She uh, doesn't have to know of course.”

“Trying to get a cheap-o coffee out of me, huh?” he asked, looking like he was trying for indignant but his smile got in the way. “Bet you forgot about the last one. Again.”

Skye sputtered for a moment. “How did you know about that?”

“Told you, Melinda talks about you a lot” Trip said. “But since I'm having a good day and you're cute, I'll get that coffee for you.”

He walked away before she could say another word, leaving her red faced and speechless. She watched as he made his way to the counter, smiling at another customer, but not, Skye noticed, the smile he'd given her, which had been bright and definitely flirty. Oh god, he'd been flirting with her. She knew she'd been flirting with him, badly probably since she didn't exactly have much practice, but he'd been flirting _back_.

It only took a few minutes before he returned, vanilla latte in hand and flirty smile back in place. “Mm, thank you,” she said as soon as he handed it off to her. She took a huge sip, sighing happily. The drink was perfect.

“So, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?” Trip asked, sounding more nervous than Skye thought he should. No one in their right mind would turn down someone like _him_. “Dinner maybe?”

“Trip, stop lazing around with customers,” Melinda called, making them both jerk around to look at her. She smiled, obviously knowing she'd startled them, probably even that she'd interrupted Trip asking Skye out. That sounded like her. “Work now, play later.”

Trip turned to look back at Skye, an apologetic smile on his face. “Tonight?” he asked. He took a step backward, still looking at her as he prepared to get back behind the counter. “I get off in a couple of hours.”

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
